First School & First Love Second Edition
by SnowLily01
Summary: A continuation of my first story! enjoy!
1. The sudden news

**(I edited this chapter because I miss spelled the word college to *collage* a picture that is made by sticking tiny bits of paper)  
><strong>

**S: Hey! hey! hey! I've got some free time so I decided to make this story as I promised!**

**M: Uu...! this relationship is getting really serious!**

**L: That's makes it better**

**R: Huh...your always rushing things Len, girls don't like to be rushed**

**L: Is that true? *Pouts***

**M: O-of course not!**

**K: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**4 years ago...I was in college with all my old school friends.**

**Rin my best friend had a boy friend named Kaito, he's a famous star and is still a big hit up until now.**

**I also have a boy friend, he's nice, always takes good care of me...he's everything to me.**

**His name is Len Kagamine, he's Rin's twin sibling.**

**They come from from a very wealthy family. Before I tell you about my story of how I'm dealing with my new life.**

**I should tell you how it all happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bell rings*<strong>

**I was putting my books in my locker when suddenly Len rushed to me.**

**Even when we were all grown up Len still looks handsome so don't worry *giggles* and he has a really cool style now!**

**He likes to wear a necklace and spiken up his hair , he always wear well tailored clothes.**

**He seems to be popular with girls**...

"Miku!" Len said while panting

"What is it Len?" I asked

"Could you come to my house today? it's really important!"Len said with a serious look

"Sure, I'll make sure to stop by on the way home"

"Thanks I'll see you later" Len said and kissed my cheek

**I rubbed my cheek and smiled, I turned around and found Rin talking with her other friends**

I waved at her and she walked towards me.

"Rin, how are you doing?"

"Fine, but I'm really tired...man, college is harder than I thought!" Rin said while rubbing her own back

"Well...that's life" I said

"Hey, I just saw you with Len, what were you guys talking about?" Rin asked

"Len asked me to stop by at your house, do you know what's he planning to do?"

**Rin's face became red and she tried to cover her face.**

**I was wondering why she acted like that out of the blue, she said it was nothing at all.**

**My mind was more confused. But there's only one thing I have to do to find out and that's to go to their house.**

* * *

><p><strong>After collage ended I quickly stopped by to the Kagamine's mansion.<strong>

**I pressed the door bell and the gate opened. The garden was still beautiful as always.**

**I knocked on the door and slowly entered. I saw my mom and Len's mom drinking a cup of tea together.**

**My mind feels like it's going to explode with questions.**

"Um...Excuse me but, mom what are you doing?" I asked

"Well, what do you think I'm doing? I'm having tea with Len's mother, go say hi!" My mom said

"Good evening " I said politely

"Ohoho...! my, what a lovely lady you are! you haven't changed a bit...unlike my daughter..." Len's mom said while frowning

"I'm sure she's also a lovely lady" My mom answered

"Oh, and what brings you here?"

"Len told me to come here after college" I said

"That's right, we wanted to tell you something" My mom said

"We both decided that..."

"YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO BE ENGAGED!" They both said excitedly

* * *

><p><strong>My heart started to skip a beat, then I slowly closed my eyes and banged my head on the floor<strong>

**. . .**

**I feel...like someone is staring at me the whole time**

"Miku...!" said a familiar voice

"Miku!" said that person again

**I shot my eyes open and saw Len with a relieved face.**

"Len...?" I said

"Miku, your finally awake" Len said with a bright smile on his face

"What happened? I remembered that you and my mom...said something about us being engaged" I said while rubbing my head

"It's true" Len quickly answered

"R-Really! ?" I said shocked

"Miku, I've been thinking about our relationship and I'm really serious about doing this, we both love each other right? I want us to step up another level.

So will you accept it?" Len said while holding both of my arms

**Len was looking at me with pleading eyes, that I can't seem to ignore.**

**He does look like he's really serious and he's gripping my hands really tightly, he also seems nervous.**

**It's kindda cute, well...we both share the same feelings, so I guess having a new life with him would be wonderful**.

"I love to Len" I said with a smile

"I knew you would"

**Len jumped on me, making me fall again onto the bed.**

**He made me curl up on him, he took off my ribbons and threw them next to the bed.**

**I was shaking because this was a little too much for me to handle!**

"L-Len!" I said

"What?" Len said normally

"What are you trying to do to me?" I said while blushing madly

"Isn't this what couples, normally do? so it's fine"

"N-no! I'm not ready for this kind of thing yet!"

"It's no use shouting, my room is sound proof" Len said smirking

"Eeeehhhhh...?"

"Why are you complaining! ? you don't like being with me?" Len said

"No it's just that-" I said and Len cut my sentence

"Good!" He said and hugged me even closer

**I sighed and looked at his face, it looks like a little kitten.**

**He was really enjoying his nap.**

"You never change do you? always asking me to do your aggressive requests..." I muttered to myself and gave him a kiss on the nose

* * *

><p><strong>S: I think my way of writing is getting a bit mature...<strong>

**M: Tell us if you think it's too mature! we don't want the readers to feel uncomfortable!**

**L: You guys better review!**

**S: *Smacks Len* Pay back for last time! don't listen to him, wait I mean listen...but...eh...Please review!**


	2. Dreaming of the future

**Miku's P.O.V**_  
><em>

**Next day...after that sudden news and all...I woke up and got ready to go back to college.**

**My mom went into my room with toast and orange juice.**

**We aren't as poor as we used to be, because I'm working part time and we got some money to rent a small apartment.**

**I picked up my bag and grabbed the toast from my mom and quickly gobbled it up.**

"Careful! your going to choke!" My mom said

"But, if not I'm gonna be late" I said and drank my orange juice

"Well, just don't push yourself at college, because you also have a part time job every Monday and Thursday "

"It's fine...well I'll be going then" I said and walked out from my apartment

**I pressed the elevator button and went down to the lobby, spring is getting near.**

**The breeze feels so nice and warm, I was dozing of in my own thoughts when suddenly I heard a loud honk!**

**I almost fell to the floor, as how shocked I am.**

"Miku! good morning! come on, I'll take you to school!" Rin shouted from her car window

"R-Right..." I said a little startled

**I opened the car's door and let myself in, and saw Rin with a happy smiley face.**

"So, what's with taking me to school today?" I asked

"I wanted to make sure that you and Len are really being engaged"Rin asked

"Yeah..." I said and looked away

"What's with that expression? aren't you excited?" Rin asked

"I-I am! it's just that things just happen so fast, I couldn't even imagine that I would be in this situation"

"I know how you feel, things can change when we don't expect them, like for example..."

"Like what?" I asked

""Um...like oh! when Len broke your heart at high school, I wanted to pair you up with Kaito, but instead I ended up falling for him" Rin said

"You're right, I guess things can go like that"

"So cheer up ok?" Rin said while patting my back

"Thanks for the advice Rin" I said and gave her a smile

* * *

><p><strong>When we both arrived at college, me and Rin are in different classes so I waved goodbye and we parted away.<strong>

**I entered my class and still the same situation, a bunch of girls are gathering talking to Len.**

**I ignored them and went to my desk while resting my head on the table.**

**Suddenly I felt a warm familiar hand poking my forehead, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Len sitting on the chair in front of me.**

"Why do you always sleep in class?" Len asked while still poking my forehead

"I'm tired..." I said sleepily

"Of course you are, you work part time and have college almost everyday, why don't you take a break?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. If I don't work I won't get any money"

"But even if you are tired or sleepy you can't keep dozing off like this, your going to miss all lessons that you paid so hard for"

"I won't, and don't worry I've got some left over strength from breakfast, I'll just take a quick nap" I said

"Okay then, have a good rest" Len said and stroked my hair

**I hummed in return while Len got back to his seat, I slept so comfortably that suddenly I had a dream...**

* * *

><p><strong>I was in an unfamiliar house, everything seemed normal. I looked around, it's a very big house maybe a mansion like Rin's.<strong>

**I accidentally saw a huge mirror in front of me, and I saw a woman in that mirror.**

**She had long teal hair that's not tied like mine, but it flows beautifully.**

**And she wore a green cardigan with a green frilly dress, on her hand was a diamond ring, she must have been married.**

**Suddenly I saw another figure behind her, a man with yellowish blond hair.**

**He came closer and wrapped his arms around her, and I also felt it. I turned around and there he was smiling at me, who is he?**

**Don't tell me that woman in the mirror is me? then he must be...**

"What are you doing looking at the mirror for? aren't you going to make dinner for the kids?" the man asked

"The kids?" I asked back

"Yeah, they're really hungry, both of them are waiting at the table"

"O-Ok" I said and went to the kitchen

_(What am I dong here? and is that man what I think is Len?)_

**While thinking deep into my thoughts, I looked at the cook book that's already prepared.**

**And decided to make steak for them. As I was finished cooking I went to where they're waiting for me.**

**I saw two little kids, one girl with red hair that's tied into two rolls of ponytail and one boy with short teal hair.**

**They both looked at me with a slightly angry face.**

"Mommy! what's taking so long? we're both really hungry!" they both said

**I looked more puzzled at their reply, Mommy? I'm not their mommy.**

**Seriously, what is happening here?**

"The both of you! before you eat you should thank your mom first!" The same man with blond hair said

"Sorry mommy, sorry daddy. Thank you for the food" they both said guiltily

"It's okay eat up!" I said while smiling

**They both started eating with an enjoyable face, it makes me happy just by looking at them.**

**After they both finished eating, we all went to the living room to watch TV together.**

* * *

><p><strong>I felt really uncomfortable, all this place is unfamiliar and I tried to stay as cool as possible, so that I won't ruin the moment.<strong>

"Say, daddy how come you gave me a different name?" The kid with raid hair said

"All our names should be different" He answered

"No! that's not what I meant, cuz Mommy's name is Miku and you named big brother Mikuo! auntie Rin and uncle Kaito gave their children's name

Rinta and Kaiko, but how come mine doesn't have any of mommy and daddy's name in it! " she said loudly

"Well we wanted to do that but can you imagine my name like a girls name?" He asked

"Oh! I can! I can! how about Lenalee!" She said excitedly

"Lenalee...?"

"Yes! Lenalee from D. Gray-man! it's an cool name! and she looks just like mommy! and daddy looks like Allen! the main character!" She added

"Really? but we've already decided to name you Teto. It's a cute name, and we spent a long time thinking about it"

"Okay then I guess mommy and daddy gave me a special name" She smiled sweetly

"Of course we did" He said and stroked Teto's head slowly

* * *

><p><strong>I guess it really is true both these kids are my children and my husband is Len.<strong>

**But I love this atmosphere, everyone seems so happy.**

**And maybe this is a sigh for me, but this is a dream right?**

"It's late, both of you brush your teeth and go to bed" Len said

"But daddy...I'm not sleepy yet..." Teto said and yawned

"You are sleepy and Mikuo be a big brother and take your sister to her room"

"Why do I have to do it!" Mikuo argued

"Don't argue with me young man or you're grounded" Len said strictly

"Fine...come Teto, let's go to sleep" Mikuo said with an annoyed face

"Okay..." Teto answered and followed Mikuo to the stairs

"Wow Len, your really good at handling with the kids" I complimented

"It's what fathers do" Len said and smiled at me

"Should we be going to sleep to?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm really tired after work"

**I followed Len to my room and entered, even the bedroom is huge and really big.**

** Well that's Len, always has his ways to surprise me.**

**Len suddenly took off his tie and unbuttoned his T-shirt, my heart started to pound non-stop.**

**I just remembered that if me and Len are husband and wife we should sleep together!**

**I pretended to cough loudly, Len stopped unbuttoning his shirt and rushed to me with a worried face.**

"Are you alright Miku?" Len asked

"N-no! I'm not, I think I've got a bad cold and we shouldn't sleep together today!" I said and continued coughing

"Why not? we've done this hundreds of times even times when you were sick"

"Oh no it's just that I-I"

**Oh god! please help me! I can't take this! wake me up from this dream! I'm not ready yet!**

"Miku what's wrong?"

"Miku...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(sfx: WOOOsh!)

"Miku Hatsune!" Said someone while slamming my desk really hard

* * *

><p><strong>I instantly woke up from that dream, for once I was grateful for the teacher waking me up.<strong>

"Why are you sleeping in my class! ?" Said the teacher

"S-sorry ma'am I won't do it again" I apologized and bowed

"Next time I'm giving you a punishment"

"Ok ma'am"

"Class dismissed" The teacher said

**Everyone left the class, Len walked towards me and gave me a scolding**

"I told you not to sleep in class!" Len said and pinched my cheek

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Were you dreaming of something? you look like you really enjoyed it"

"I did..." I said softly

"What is it about?"

"Um..nothing you have to know!" I smiled at him

"What do you mean? !" Len said angrily

"Hehehe...later on okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>S: I hope this chapter isn't crappy because I spent hours making this and my brain feels like it's going to explode!<strong>

**Anyways If you guys want to help me with the next chapter, why don't you write it in a review!**

**It's just the button right bellow there XD** **remember: more reviewers! more energy! more updates! XDDDD**


	3. I want to be your only princess!

**S: Hi! how's everybody doing here? are you guys going to update/publish more MikuxLen fanfics? if you do I give you all the best!**

**Hope everybody's waiting for this chapter...! if you want this story to feel more exciting, I recommend you to read it while listening to **

**music. Such as: Seikiranun graffiti- Hatsune Miku or Rolling girl. Well you guys can start reading now!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**Later after school...me and Len took a quick stroll before going home.**

**All the girl stared at Len with blushes and giggles,looking at his cool ignoring face, while I felt a sharp knife stabbing my body  
><strong>

**They stared at me with daggers and I saw two girls whispering to each other while smirking.**

**Suddenly one of them ran towards Len's direction and fell right into his arms.**

**I gasped in surprise and Len had a sweat drop, the girl kept crouching his shirt tightly and won't let go.**

"Um...a-are you alright?" Len asked

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me...that was a good catch" The girl said with a blush

_(A-a good catch! ? I don't think so...)_

"Well, next time be more careful okay" Len said with a smile

"O-ok" She said nervously

"Let's go Miku"

**Before me and Len could separate from her she quickly held Len's right hand.**

**Len looked at her confused, my face was turning into a frown.**

"If you don't mind do you have some time to go out with me?" The girl asked

"Well...me and Miku are going on a date, I don't know about that...what do you say Miku?" Len looked at me

"S-sure..." I said softly

"Yaaay! thank you! thank you!" She said and hugged Len's arm as tight as possible

"Miku, are you okay with this?" Len asked

"Of course it's okay!" I said with a smile on my face

"Hey, aren't you with your friend just now?" Len asked with a strict tone

"Yes, but she'll be alright! now shall we get going?" She asked Len

"Fine..." Len replied

* * *

><p><strong>With her in Len's arms, I feel like Len is so unapproachable...but it's only for a day right?<strong>

**I walked behind them, trying to back up a few inches so that I won't ruin her moment.**

**I mean I think it wouldn't be fair to have Len all by myself...is that okay?**

"Can we go to that shop? the accessories there are really cute!" The girl said with sparkling eyes

"Okay then" Len said and followed her to the store

**The girl left Len's arm and bashed over the store on her own.**

**While I waited outside and bought an ice cream cone and slurped it slowly**

**After I saw both of them came out of the store, I finished my ice cream and walked towards them.**

"It's getting late, you should go home" Len said

"Aww...already?" The girl said with a puppy eye wanting to spend more time with him

**My heart was enraged with anger, I can't take much more of this.**

**She's already trying to take Len away from me, up from the beginning and now she's acting like a princess** **to him**

**But Len's only princess is me...**

**I gripped my fist, crouched my eyebrows and opened my mouth.**

"Can you stop it!" I shouted at her loudly

"What?" She looked at me

"You! you ruined my time with Len! got his attention from him this whole day! we were going to spend this day with the two of us!" I shouted

**I looked at Len who was looking at me with a disappointed face, my heart from enrage became like a lifeless feather.**

"Miku! what's wrong with you! ?" Len asked me with a cool tone

"I-I'm sorry...it's just that I..I..I" I said as tears began to pile up my eyes

**I don't know what to think and I ran away from his sight to a place quiet enough to refresh my mind. **"Miku!" Len shouted my name

* * *

><p><strong>I saw a bench near a pond, I let all my feelings out but it never gotten better.<strong>

**Suddenly an old lady saw me weeping alone, she sat next to me and started talking.**

"What's wrong dear?" The old lady asked

"Eh..? E-excuse me ma'am...I'm just doing my own business" I said while wiping my tears that keep falling down

"Oh! no no no...you can't keep this to yourself"

"Well, I have a friend that I usually talk to..."

"Now then, can I be that friend for a moment? would that make you feel better?"

"R-really? you would do that?" I asked

"Of course, now what is this all about? is it about your boyfriend? if that's the case you can talk to me!"

"Heheheh...yeah..." I answered

"Well tell me everything"

**I told her everything about everything that has me and Len including my friends and how it all happened**

**I feel happy talking to her, even though she's not the same age as me, she can understand how I'm feeling.**

**She gave me tips that I shouldn't run away from trouble, because if I mess up then it's my resonsibility**

**And if I run that means I'm running away from fate...and I should stick up for myself**

"Thank you for hearing me out" I said with a smile

"Don't worry about it and be strong okay?" She replied

"Okay!" I answered happily

"I'll be going then...my husband is going to be mad if I don't prepare dinner! good bye dear! good luck with your life!" She said and walked off

"Sure, I'll be fine! I can do things on my own now! thank you very much!" I shouted and waved goodbye to her

* * *

><p><strong>I sat back on the bench again and stared at the pong in front of me, it's glittering beautifully.<strong>

**I gave a happy sigh when I saw Len panting just standing beside me.**

**His eyes were looking at me angrily, he didn't say a word but he sat next to me on the bench.**

**We sat there for a minute, none of us wanted to talk and Len is still in a bad mood because I ran away.**

**Since he doesn't want to talk I guess I should say something to him.**

"Len..I'm-" **Before I could finish my sentence Len forcefully planted a kiss on my lips**

**He held my face with his warm arms and gave me a tight hug**.

**He released the kiss and looked at me again with his slanting deep blue eyes.**

"Don't ever run away from me again, you're going to make me worry" Len said with a sad face

"I know that now, and I'm sorry I guess I was jealous of her...she wanted to get attention from you"

"I knew that from the beginning...and I'm also sorry if it hurt you, but you should've disagreed for her not to come!"

"Yes, I should've done that, from now on I'll do so" I said and smiled at Len

**Len's face became red and he looked away, he quickly took out something from his pocket.**

**He showed it to me a small box, he opened it to find two rings one with a yellow diamond and a teal green one.**

"Give me your hand" Len said

"Okay..." I said and gave him my hand

"Yellow is my signature colour, I'm giving you the yellow one. I'll be wearing the teal one it's your colour right?" Len asked with a smile

"Wow, Len I-I don't know what to say...thank you, this is beautiful" I said amazed

"Your welcome, make sure not to take it off or even lose it!"

"What if I did?" I said jokingly

"I'll give you a punishment!" Len said while squeezing my nose

"Oww! that hurts!" I said and rubbed my nose

"Let's go home..." Len said with a smile and gave me his hand

"Sure, let's go...!" I said and took his hand

* * *

><p><strong>S: Hope you guys enjoyed it :D please review! if you want an update of this story! SeeU in the next chapter!<strong>


	4. a Model a day never keeps the girls away

**S: Hi! the reason I updated is because exams are drawing near...but I just had one a couple of days ago and then BOOM! more work!**

**So in my free time I'm going to update, so I hope and hope that this chapter is as awesome as the last one! happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

***Lunch time***

**My stomach was grumbling, I was really hungry for some food to eat, I promised Rin to eat with her today.**

**I went to the school's cafeteria, and had a cheese burger while waiting for Rin to get her lunch.**

**She came with a bowl of salad, I continued eating while Rin looked at me with a pout.**

"*munch* What's wrong Rin? *much*" I said with a mouth full

"Are you not afraid if you get fat?" Rin asked me and sat down

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked her back

"I mean your eating an extra large burger, it's not normal for girls to eat that much" She pointed

"Oh! is that so? maybe I should start eating less..."I said and wrapped up my left over burger

"Here! why don't you try a salad?" Rin said while taking a scoop to feed me

"Um...thanks" I said and ate from her spoon

"How is it?" Rin asked me

"I-it kind of taste weird..." I answered

"You see? girls have to go through this type of torture just for love...we have to say goodbye to burger, pizza and oh..." Rin said while drooling

"Want to share a burger with me?" I asked while I cut my burger to half

"Give me!" Rin said and took away half of my burger

**I gave a happy sigh to her as I watched her eating my burger happily.**

"Oh...that taste so good!" Rin said while rubbing her stomach

"Haha...didn't you say that you didn't want to get fat?" I asked

"Did I?" Rin asked me back with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>We laughed together joyfully, when suddenly Rin stopped laughing.<strong>

**I also stopped and looked at Rin, she was observing me carefully, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.**

**She pointed at my hand a couple of times, I looked at the ring that Len gave me yesterday.**

**She must be suspicious about it, maybe I should tell her.**

"Isn't this ring pretty?" I said and showed it to her

"Who's that from? don't tell me that Len actually bought you that!" Rin said with a blush

"Well Yes..." I said softly while blushing

"Aww...something must've happened, tell me!" Rin asked excitedly

"It's a long story but, I've got this yesterday after college ended, me and Len took a walk that day and a girl bumped on Len and

she came along then everything was busted! I ran away, by the end of the day Len gave this to me as an apology"

"So cute~" Rin smiled with a blush

"What about you and Kaito? anything happened?" I asked

"We both went to an amusement park together! we road to the merry go round, roller coaster and the last the gondola! it was so romantic!"

"That looks like a lot of fun!" I said

***Bell rings***

"Let's go back to class! see you later Miku!" Rin said and hurried to class

"Bye Rin!" I said and waved at her

* * *

><p><strong>I went to class and sat on my table, I saw Len mumbling to himself while looking at a piece of paper.<strong>

**His face looks so confused and he was biting his finger non-stop.**

**I was starting to get worried about him, so I decided to talk to him after class.**

**As soon as the teacher left, I quickly rushed to his desk.**

"Len what's wrong? I was worried about you this whole time"

"Oh...Miku, nothing's wrong" Len answered still with the same expression

"Come on! tell me I'm your fiancee, and I'm worried about you"

"Well, I'll tell you on the way home..."

**Later on, when me and Len were walking together I started to ask the same question to him again**

**He gave a big sigh and looked at me with a very serious face.**

"It's about this note...someone offered me to cover a magazine"

"You mean like become a model?" I asked

"Something like that, and I don't know weather I should do it or not, the person said that I got good posture and face but still..."

"It's all right Len, just do what you think is right" I said

"Do you think I can do it?" Len asked

"You have my full support!" I said with a smile

"I guess so..." Len replied

**I leaned to his face and kissed his lips gently, his eyes widen in shock.**

**I released the kiss and looked downwards, because my face was blushing really bad.  
><strong>

"Miku you..." Len said speechless

"They say that a kiss is from someone you like is a good luck charm..." I said

"Thanks it actually helped me, but it's really rare that you're the one who started the kiss" Len chuckled

"Well, it's doesn't always have to be you!" I said with a pout

"It's okay, I think it's sweet that you did that..." Len smiled with a slight blush

"T-thanks..?"

"Um...why don't you come with me to the set? it says that they will start the shoot this Saturday" Len asked

"Sure" I answered

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Saturday Morning...<strong>

**We both went to the set together and came in to the studio.**

**The place was bustling with people, looks like adult's work...work huh?**

"Excuse me, my name is Len Kagamine. and I'm here to participate in the shoot" Len said to the lady in the front table

"Yes, I've heard of you. The photographer will be on the 3rd floor, I suggest you see him immediately" The lady answered

"Thank you, come on Miku let's go" Len said and took my hand

"Alright" I replied

**We took the elevator up to the 3dr floor, and we saw a man standing there with a camera.**

**We knew right away that her was the photographer, so Len walked towards him.**

"I'm Len it's nice to meet you, and I'll be the one modeling"

"Yes, my manager told me about you, why don't you go and dress up and talk to the person who's wearing a measuring tape over there..."

"Right, thank you very much, Miku wait right here" Len said

"Okay..." I said patiently

* * *

><p><strong>I sat on a chair while making a few text messages with Rin, while waiting for Len to finish dressing up.<strong>

**Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder making look away from my phone.**

**And that someone was Len, he was already dressed, neatly and modern looking.**

**He was wearing a white shirt that skips a neck covered with a black jacket with no sleeves and a pair of grey jeans**

**But most importantly he was wearing specs! he looks cool wearing those black framed ones, it really completes the outfit **

**and it's making my heart was beat so fast.**

"So...how do I look?" Len asked

"Y-you look great! wow..." I said not looking away from him

"Thanks, you know I think it would be better if you were modeling with me, they could portrait us as couples" Len said

"Well, that's a great idea, but I know nothing about modeling"

"Don't worry it's just a suggestion" Len said while stroking my hear

"Okay! attention people! were going to start the set! Len you're going to be modeling with another model"

"Right!" Len replied

"Good luck!" I said

"Please introduce yourself!" The director said to a girl beside her

"My name is Akita Neru, nice to work with you" She said and bowed

"Nice to work with you to" Len answered

**I took a good look at Neru, she had long hair like me but yellow and tied as a ponytail aside.**

**They went to a room with really flashy lights, I went inside to how they will perform on the shoot.**

**I was surprised, that Len was actually really good at modeling, he's eyes really can grab a lot of attention if someone sees hi pic.**

**Neru was also doing well, I try not to get jealous of her because if I did, I'm the one who's guilty.**

**I was the one who looks excited that Len got the job and I think he's doing it for me.**

"Alright! good job everyone! and Len here's a salary for today's hard work!" The director said and gave Len the money

"Thank you" Len said and bowed

"Len!" I said while rushing to him

"Miku!" Len answered

"Nice shoot you did there! I'm impressed that you were actually really good!" I said

"I did it all for you, but I'm only modeling here only once and this is going to be the last"

"But still! it's cool that your going to be in a magazine, I can't wait to buy the next issue!" I said excitedly

"*Laughs*...just don't go showing them off to people!"

* * *

><p><strong>When we were talking to each other, Neru appeared right in front of us.<strong>

**She was looking at me with a cold stare.**

"Oh, Neru..." Len said

"Len, is this your little sister? Hi there, I'm Neru-nee chan" Neru said with a fake smile

_(D-Do I really look like Len's little sister?)_

"N-no I'm Len's fiancee, Miku...you did a good shoot there" I said

"I'm sorry, thank you. Aww...Len your sister is so cute! a sister who likes her big brother!" Neru chuckled

"She's really my fiancee and she's not joking" Len said strictly while wrapping his arms around me

"E-er well...I'm really sorry, Miku it's nice to meet you..." Neru said and walked off

"Just ignore her okay? want to get something to eat after this? we can just spend all of it" Len said

"All of it! ? isn't that wasting money?" I said

"Don't worry, it's only this thick"Len said

"No! you should save it!" I argued

**Meanwhile...at Neru's waiting room**

"Len, I think I like you...but what should I do to make you realize that?"

* * *

><p><strong>S: Yeah so...I'm sorry if I added a new character that's going to make their relationship rustle a little bit.<strong>

**But, it just shows how they both can still love each other no matter what! Please review!**


	5. What do Usee? sweet potatoes?

**S: Hello again fellow Miku x Len lovers!**

**R: How come your not giving me and Kaito a chance to be in the story!  
><strong>

**K: Yeah! I hardly even been in the story yet! it's all like 'I've just saw Kaito today' and no sign of me in this story**

**S: I guess I'm really focusing on Miku x Len...**

**L: Well, the main couple IS Miku x Len NOT Rin x Kaito.**

**K: Just shut up already!**

**L: Make me! =_=**

**M: O-on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**29th December...almost the beginning of Christmas eve...**

**I was laying on my bad feeling bored, while watching the snow that was falling from the window right next to me.**

**I sighed and went out from my room, took my jacket and left my apartment.**

"I'm going out for a walk mom..." I said to her

"Okay, make sure you don't stay too late!" She responded

**I walked with my hands pocketed, while looking straight upwards.**

**Nothing there interest me, all of them were just usual shops like clothes, food and...etc **

**But until I saw a park with a bench, I wanted to take a break and sat there for a while.**

**Suddenly when I was siting, I felt someone sitting right next to me.  
><strong>

**I looked at the person and found out it was only...a boy, with spikey blond hair wearing a cat hoodie.**

**The boy was looking at me with his blue sparkly eyes, my face became red as soon as I saw him.**

"May I help you?" I said while bending down

"No thanks...I'm waiting for my big sister, she's buying some bread for me" He said

_(Why on earth, would a big sister leave her little brother like this! ? what was she thinking! ? it cold be dangerous!)_

"Mind if I wait with you?" I said to him

"You don't have to" He quickly answered

"It's fine, I've got nothing to do anyway..." I said

"O-okay" He answered nervously_  
><em>

"Um...what's your name?" I asked him

"Usee, what about you?" He asked me back

"Miku, Hatsune Miku, you can call me Miku-nee if you want" I said

"You can call me Yuu (U)" **(S: you pronounce his first name Yuu, I'm trying to make his name Japanese even though he's Korean)**

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yuu!" I said while shaking his small hands

"Nice to meet you to Miku-nee..." He said softly

* * *

><p><strong>After a few moments passed, I heard Yuu's stomach growling, his face turned red.<strong>

**He seems to be hungry, I saw a food cart near by selling sweet potatoes.**

**I talked to the person who's selling and asked for two of them.**

**I hurried back to Yuu and gave him one of the sweet potatoes that I bought.**

"Here, eat!" I said with a smile

"Thanks..." Yuu answered while blushing

"How does it taste?" I asked

"It's really sweet..."He answered expressionlessly

"Do you like it?" I asked again

"I do..." Yuu said softly as he looked down to his feet

"W-what's wrong...! ?" I said as I begin to panick

"Nothing...it's just that, I've been wondering..."

"About what?" I asked

"No one has ever been this kind to me...not even my sister. She's always busy with work...I-I can't even spend time with her..so why you..."

**Yuu's eyes began to fill with tears, I feel sorry for him.**

**I also know how his feeling right now, because I've also went through it all.**

**I slowly put my arms around him, so that he could feel better, I also patted his back.**

**He started to stop crying and wiped his tears.**

"You know, it feels nice to be hugged like this..."Yuu started to speak

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side" I said

"I wish, that...that..my sister could also give me a hug from time to time like this"

"I'm sure, she loves you very much...you just have to find out" I said and loosened him from my grip

"But if so...you'll still be by my side right?" He asked me

"Eh...sure, whenever you need me" I said

"D-do you have a boyfriend?"

**My face started to become red again after the boy asked me a sudden question.**

**That seems unsuitable for his age, but he looks like he wanted an honest answer.**

**So I have no choice but to tell the truth.**

"I actually do have one..."I said

"Oh, I see..." Yuu's face looked down disappointed

"B-but, you remind me of him! you both have blond hair, blue eyes...just the age is different"I said

"Age huh...may I ask what your age is?"

"21, I'm still in college" I said

"I'm only 15..."He said

"What! ? your 15? I thought you were..."

**Yuu crossed his arms, he may be thinking that I thought he looked much more younger than that.**

"Oh! I'm sorry..."I apologized

"It's alright, but wow were 6 years apart...that is really far" He smiled sadly

"I-I guess.."I said nervously

"I think my sister's done, Um...thank you for today"Yuu said while standing up

"Your welcome" I said and smiled

"Could we see each other again?" Yuu asked

"Sure, do you have a phone?"

"Yup" He answered

"Ok then, my number is 081xxx-xxx" I said

"And mine's 425xxx-xxx"

"Well, I'll hope to see you soon" I said

"Me too..." Yuu said

* * *

><p><strong>When I parted with Yuu and wanted to head home, Yuu ran back to me.<strong>

**I looked at him confused, his face had a slight blush.**

**He suddenly leaned over to my face, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

**My eyes widen in shock, he released the kiss and tried not to face me.**

"Just think of it as a thank you...well, goodbye!" Yuu said and quickly ran away back to the bakery

**I stood there motionless, as how shocked I was.**

**But it's only a thank you right? then...I guess it's nothing at all.**

**I lit up my face and continued my walk back home.**

* * *

><p><strong>S: I hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**L: Well, I didn't!**

**S: W-why?  
><strong>

**L: What's with this boy? is he trying to get Miku away from me? *swipes Miku***

** M: L-Len don't worry, it's nothing like that at all.**

**L: But still, I don't want you to get near him**

**S: Hey! no making love scenes without me!**

**R: Please review~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>


	6. Happy Merry Christmas! Part1

**S: Hello again everyone! :DDD I split this chapter because I think it will be to long.**

**And I made Christmas a little bit sooner on my fic, but ideas was now streaming (yeah!) so I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>**

2_ days later at Christmas eve..._

**I was busy making some snacks in the kitchen, everything was a mess...not because I was bad at cooking, but I'm just confused.**

**Today is a special day where me and Len spent some alone time together, where couples usually go together this time of year.**

**I wanted to make some home made sweets or Christmas snacks, but I don't know what to make.**

**I don't even know if he's going to like it or not..he must have an expensive taste.**

**I gave a huge sigh while holding a bowl of chocolate batter, then I realized that I should just make banana cupcakes!**

**Well...bananas are his favorite fruit! as I finished cooking, it turned out pretty well.**

"Miku! are you cooking something?" My mom asked

"Yes, I'm making cupcakes! want some?" I said

"Um...just leave some on the table!"

"Okay, then..." I said and putted some on the table and some I wrapped up for Len

**While waiting for the time, I decided to read the magazine that was infront of me.**

**I started reading it and found the modeling picture of Len with Neru.**

**I didn't like it at all, that she was beside him but it's just a picture, so I guess it's no big deal.**

**My handphone started ringing, I opened it and pressed the answer button.**

"Hello?" I said

"Miku, it's me Len. I'm already downstairs waiting for you...and could you hurry up a bit? I've got a little trouble here"

"Sure, I'll be on my way down" I said

**I closed the phone, grabbed the bag that's filled with banana cupcakes and rushed out.**

**As soon as I was in the lobby, I saw Len...again surrounded by girls that I usually see living here.**

**He looked troubled, I laughed a bit before I decided to help him.**

**Len looked at me and gave me a cold stare, which made me shiver and quickly went to help him.**

"Sorry, but I'm here for my fiancee" He said with a sweat drop

"Eh? but aren't you busy? I saw a picture of you in my favorite magazine today!"

"It was just for a day, I wont be doing it anymore.." Len said

"Len..!over here!" I shouted from the near back

"Oh..!there she is, well I better get going then" Len said and left the girls

"Geez, I wanted to take a picture with him. this sucks!" said one of them while folding her hand

"Hey Len, is it okay if you just leave them all like that?" I asked concerned

"It's okay, I came here to spend time with you...not them" He said while pinching my cheek

"Ow...! why do you like to do that so much?" I said and rubbed my cheek

"I just can't stop...! your reaction is really cute when I bully you a bit" Len chuckled

* * *

><p><strong>I gave him a pout, which made him wanted to pinch me more.<strong>

**Note to self: never pout when Len is with me.**

**I got into the car and waited for somewhere he thought for us to arrive.**

**As soon as the car stops, we went to a place where there was a huge Christmas tree, with all different kinds of shops to go to.**

**Len stepped out of the car and I did the same, the place was crowded with couples.**

**It made me feel nervous for some point.**

"Shall we go?" Len said and gave me his hand

"Sure, let's go..." I said with my face red

**We took a stroll around the shop, looking at stuff from different countries.**

**I was really enjoying my time with Len, but when I suddenly bumped into..Yuu?**

"Miku-nee?" Yuu said surprised

"Yuu? what are you doing here?" I asked

"You guys know each other?" Len asked and looked a little unhappy

"Yes, I met him 2 days ago..." I answered

"You must be Miku-nee's boyfriend" Yuu said with a cold look

"No, actually we're engaged already" Len said and held me closer

"R-Really! ? is that true Miku-nee?" Yuu said in surprise

"I-it's true..." I said nervously

"Well, we're having a date so if you'll excuse us..." Len said

"Wait!" Yuu said and grabbed my hand

"What is it Yuu?" I asked him

"Do you really love this person?"

"Well, I do of course...is there something the matter?" I asked him

"N-no, I'm sorry to have interrupted you like this..." Yuu said with a sad face

**My heart sank when I saw him react like that, he looks really lonely.**

**There was no sign of his sister anywhere...I can't leave him like this, but I'm in a middle of a date**

"Yuu! before you go..." I said

"What is it..?" Yuu turned around to see me

**I leaned to his cheek and gave him a quick kiss, his face turned bright red.**

**On the other hand Len was looking like he would chop a tree into half.**

"Just think of this as a return kiss" I said and smiled

**Yuu looked at me while placing his hand on his cheek, and suddenly ran off.**

"Well, let's go Len..." I said

"Um..s-sure" Len answered

* * *

><p><strong>After I bumped to Yuu, Len doesn't seem to want to talk to me.<strong>

**Is a kiss to a little boys cheek that bad?**

"Len, are you mad at me? is it because I kissed him?" I asked

"O-Of course not!" Len answered with a blush

"Come on, it's written all over your face" I said

"W-well..I was, a little..."

"Len, you know that the only one that I like is you" I said and grabbed his hand

"I know, and there's no one else that I like but you to...but still I can't help it" Len looked down

**I knew what I have to do, so I also gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**And it actually worked, he stopped feeling depressed!**

"There! now your both even right?" I said to him

"I guess so..." Len looked at me with a smile

"Now, let's start looking at shops again!" I said excitedly

"Sure what ever you say"

* * *

><p><strong>We took another stroll around, and I happen to look at a shop where they rent wedding dresses<strong>

**It grabbed my attention, and made me think again, that I'm going to be married soon. **

**I don't know what will happen after that, will everything change for me? are we really getting married?**

**Len looked at me that was staring at the store with a blank face and grabbed my hand.**

"Why don't we take a look inside?" Len said

"W-what...?" I asked while finally snapped out of my thoughts

"Come on!" Len said and dragged me inside

**The place was filled with wedding dresses, made me say 'Wooow'.**

**Many different type's to choose all so beautiful, the store clerk walked to us with a happy face.**

"Are you two here to get your wedding dress" She asked

"What? ! no no no no! it's nothing like that at all we were just-" I said with a blush while Len covered my mouth

"May, I see one of your finest dresses?" Len asked with a smile

"Of course you may, come over here please"

**I followed her to a room where all the dresses were lined up.**

"These are our finest and most expensive dresses we've got, and made from famous designers from all over the world!"

"Len, we aren't really going to rent one right?" I asked with a worried face

"Don't worry, we're not gonna...but I've heard that we can do a photo shoot here"

"So are you saying that we should do one?"

"Well, what do you think? I bet you'll look good in a white dress" Len smiled

"It is an opportunity to know how it feels like...so maybe we should?"

"Are you sure? it's going to cost alot of money you know..."

"I-I'm not pestering you or anything...!" I said

"Haha...I'm just kidding, come go inside and try one on"

"Okay..." I said and walked into the changing room

**All the other helpers there, helped me put on my risky wedding dress.**

**It took a while, since were going to have a photo shoot will Len be dressed in a tux as well?**

**My face started to heat up, and before I knew it I was already finished putting on my dress.**

"There! your all done! your husband is waiting outside for you!"

"M-my husband?" I gulped

* * *

><p><strong>S: This is the first part, so there will be the 2nd one. If you like this chapter please review XD<strong>

**and sorry if there are typo's I'm too lazy to read it once again -_- *slaps self***


End file.
